marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Fist
John Anderson Danny Rand Wannabe Monastery Boy Gweilo Child touched by Fire Guardian of the Gate Destroyer of the Hand |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOB = April 1, 1991Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight'' |age = 25[http://mcuexchange.com/finn-jones-jessica-stroup-divulge-character-details-for-iron-fist/ Finn Jones, Jessica Stroup Divulge Character Details for Iron Fist] |affiliation = Order of the Crane Mother Rand Enterprises |tv series = Iron Fist The Defenders (unreleased) |game = Iron Man (mentioned) |actor = Finn Jones Toby Nichols (young) |status = Alive}} Daniel Thomas "Danny" Rand was the child of the billionaire owners of Rand Enterprises who lost his parents in a plane crash which resulted in the young Rand being rescued by Monks and taken to K'un-Lun where he trained and eventually took the title of the Iron Fist. Rand returned to New York City to reclaim his name and soon fell into conflict against Hand when he had learned that Madame Gao was using his company to sell her own heroin. Rand challenged Gao and soon joined forces with his father's ally Harold Meachum and Bakuto. However both Meachum and Bakuto soon turned against Rand, wishing to use the power of the Iron Fist for their own purposes, forcing Rand to defeat them both. Having at last fulfilled his mission to defeat the Hand, Rand returned to K'un-Lun with his new friend Colleen Wing, only to discover that the gate to the city has been closed while he was gone. Biography Early Life Privileged Upbringing To be added Becoming Iron Fist Plane Crash When he was young Rand was in a plane crash in the Himalayas that killed his parents. He was found by the Order of the Crane Mother who took him in to train him. Shou-Lao's Trial At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle, Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. Longing for Home To be added Return Home Bare-footed, Rand returned back to New York City. After venturing a while in the streets, he found his family's Rand Enterprises building and, upon entered the building, immediately introduced himself as Danny Rand much to the disbelief of the current receptionist. Rand then enthusiastically asked to meet with Harold Meachum, being promised this would happen soon. Much to Rand's displeasure, the security arrived and escorted him out the building, forcing him to use his martial art to fight past them. He succeeded with reaching the office floor and reunite with Joy and Ward Meachum. The siblings refused to believe that he was Rand without any proof, noting how all the Rands had been killed years earlier. They then informed him that their father Harold has passed away from cancer and then demanded that he leave. As security arrived on their floor, Rand was forced to leave the building, which he did with great reluctance. Having left the building, Rand returned back to his old home that is now a residence of the Meachums. While exploring the house, Rand encountered Joy's pet dog, who he managed to keep from attacking him by remaining calm and sedating the pet before locking it in Joy's study. He briefly reminisced a memory in his youth when he played board games with Joy and Ward. He eventually left the residence when Joy returned, ensuring that he made no noise on his way out. Taking refuge in Central Park, Rand was greeted by a homeless man named Big Al, who mistook Rand's ipod for something he had stolen, noting that he had managed to steal an iphone off somebody. Rand asked Al to use the internet to research himself, learning that officially he had died with his family, he then learned from him about Harold's passing due to cancer. Big Al offered a few advice on where to get shoes and food, believing Rand to also be homeless. The next morning, Rand went back to his home street again to encounter Joy. Once again, she refused to believe that he was her old friend Rand and called for her security, promising that if he touched her then she would have him arrested. She was further displeased when Rand inadvertently told her about his recent break-in. Knowing that talking to her further was meaningless, Rand started to leave. When a taxi was about to hit him, he jumped and evaded it, much to Joy's stunned surprise. Later during the day, Rand was meditating in Central Park when Colleen Wing put dollars into his cup. Rand then watched as Wing continued putting up ads for her dojo. As Rand was about to return the money, he noticed her ads for self-defense and martial art. Intrigued, Rand asked if he could get a job at her dojo teaching kung-fu, however Wing declined the offer. At night, Rand managed to locate Ward at a parking lot. He entered his old friend's car. When Ward questioned about his intentions, Rand insisted that he was trying to talk to him and this was the only way to get his intention. He managed to force Ward to enter the car by driving it. As they drove, Ward demanded for Rand to stop and when he didn't comply, he pulled a gun. Rand stopped the car. Increasingly frustrated by the anger and hostility that he has been receiving from his former friends, Rand asked for Ward to put the gun away. When he replied by cocking his gun, Rand aggressively disarmed him. Ward asked about what he wanted. Rand explained that he wanted answers about what happened to him, his parents and to the company that have his name on it. Ward simply retold the accident and Rand insisted that he knew more. Ward responded that he wasn't Danny Rand and that he have no proof about his identity. Despite Rand's attempt to convince Ward by mentioning their past, he remains unconvinced. Angered and frustrated, Rand started driving the car in high speed in the parking lot. In his anger, he nearly drove the car off building and managed to stop in time. Distraught about his actions, Rand distressingly apologized and started moving out of the car. Before leaving, Ward grabbed him by the arm and warned him that this wasn't over. Returning back to Central Park, Big Al handed Rand an Italian Deli for him to eat. They talked albeit about how society went wrong. How mankind used to be hunters and gatherers and how life was much simpler. Big Al asserted that he stayed true to his purpose as a hunter-gatherer. Rand complimented that he was lucky for finding his purpose in life. Rand recited a quote from Buddha about how purpose in life was to find it. Big Al acknowledge the logic. The old man asked what Rand's purpose was. Rand explained his purpose was to protect K'un-Lun from all oppression and to honor the sacrifice of Shou-Lao the Undying. Big Al simply responded with incredulity. The old man leaves Rand alone and Rand thanked him for the food. Rand later headed to Chikara Dojo to find Wing finishing her lesson for the day. Once her students leaves, Rand greeted wing again. Still unsure about his intentions, Colleen tried to get Rand to leave. Rand said that he wanted to challenge the master of the dojo much to Wing's confusion. She refused the challenge and continued to try and get Rand to leave by explaining that she was closing. Rand tried to advice Wing to teach Kung-Fu to get more students. She asked where he trained and he answered with K'un-Lun. Irritated and not believing his words, Wing sternly asked Rand to leave. Rand apologized and headed for the exit. Feeling sympathetic to Rand, Wing gave him a pair of shoes to wear. Outside the dojo, Rand sat down to put his new shoes on. Once he put them on, he was attacked by a man. Rand quickly retaliated and forced the man on the ground. Recognizing the man as the security guard from Rand Enterprise, before Rand could ask questions, the man pulled a gun to which Rand quickly disarmed him. When he realized the man wasn't alone and that they were armed with guns, he quickly ran. He managed to defeat and disarm one of his attackers before heading off. Wing witnessed the fight, she responded by following Rand. A Chinese New Year Parade was happening in Chinatown. Rand knew that he was still followed, so he took cover among the crowd of people. Using the dollars that Wing gave him, Rand brought a mask to hide his face. Taking down his pursuers, Rand interrogate one of them and learned that Ward Meachum send them. Back at Central Park, Rand looked for Big Al. He found the old man near a tree, lifeless after overdosing on drugs. Rand briefly mourned his new friend and said a few passing words. Before leaving, Rand noticed a Raven tattoo on the man's arm. Returning to Rand Enterprise, Rand waited for Joy to return to the office. When she questioned on how he got in, Rand answered that the building was like a second home to him, he knew it in and out. When Rand asked if she was ready to talk, Joy agreed. Pouring a cup of water for Rand, they started talking. Rand explained that Ward tried to have him killed, to which Joy refused to believe it. Joy asked about the accident. When Rand started explaining, he realized he was losing focus. Joy has drugged his water. Rand collapsed onto the floor and he briefly hallucinated about the time when Chodak and Tashi found him after the accident. Institutionalized When Rand woke up again, he found himself tied to a bed and a man watching over him. After asking about his current location, the man grew disturbed when he insisted that Rand need to kill himself. He held a folk at Rand's throat. Before anything could happen, the staff members arrived to take Simon away. Rand was given drugged and drifted off into unconsciousness. Rand was meditating when he was visited by a real doctor. When he asked if he woke him up, Rand explained that he was trying to recharge his chi to get out of here. Rand insisted that he was Danny Rand. The doctor didn't believe him. He shown Rand a passport with Rand's photo on it. The doctor explained that he was John Anderson of Toronto from Canada. Rand denied any knowledge about the passport. The doctor explained that if Rand wanted to get out of the hospital, he needs to start being honest. Released from his straps, Rand was visited by Simon who was tasked to tour him, much to Rand's displeasure. The old man apologized for his action and blamed it on stress. He toured Rand around the facility and told a little bit about the patient in the facility. Rand insisted that he will be out in 72 hours. Simon chuckled and explained that the patients here including him have been inside for years. Rand realized it was urgent to get out. When Simon made an off-hand comment, he accidentally angered a patient named Dink. When he insisted Rand have to apologize as well, Rand refused and got into a brief fight that resulted in him getting strapped and drugged to a bed in his room. Simon came to visit Rand. The patient asked if there was any family that Rand could call. When that wasn't an option, Simon asked if there was any friends he could call. Remembering that there was one person that he could try to call, Rand asked for Simon's help to release the straps so he could make a call. Rand called Colleen Wing. He explained his situation and asked for her help. When she questioned why he was calling her, Rand told her that she was the only one in New York City who didn't showed him hostility. Despite Rand's plead, Wing apologized and put off the phone. Back in his room, Rand tried to meditate and recharge his chi when the doctor entered his room. Rand revealed that he lied about the passport. He denied that he was John Anderson, he has stolen the passport in order to get back to the states. He insisted that he was Danny Rand. Once again the doctor refused to believe him. He leaves the room as another staff member gave Rand his medicine. Later during the day, Edsmond called Rand into his office to show him a commercial. Rand recognize the commercial that he once did with his parents and the Meachums. Rand reminisced about how he was convinced to partake in the commercial by his father who promised to take him to the circus. The doctor insisted that Rand was John Anderson. At his wits end, Danny smashed the doctor's computer screen. The staff member arrived to take Rand away and drugged. Unknown to Rand, Harold Meachum still alive, was observing him through the monitors that he has set up in the hospital. At night, Rand was drugged. As he was about to go to sleep, he was visited by Harold Meachum. Believing him to be a hallucination, Rand answered his questions. About K'un-Lun, about his position there and his ascension of a long line of the Immortal Iron Fist, sworn enemy of the Hand. This answer intrigued Harold. Rand pleaded Harold to get him out of there hospital. Harold reassured Rand that he will take care of it and urged him to go back to sleep. The next day, Rand was meditating in his room when he was delivered a package that was sent by Joy Meachum. When he opened it, he found a bag of M&Ms. Realizing this could convince her about his identity, Rand started picking all the brown M&Ms. The staff member went to inform Rand that he got a visitor. Believing it was Joy, Rand went to the meeting room to find Wing waiting for him. She came looking for answers. Wing explained that the Meachum had tried to bride her. After finishing her talk, Rand asked for to return the package to Joy. Rand was once again visited by Edsmond. Having called Joy last night, Edsmond began asking questions that only Danny Rand would know. After answering all of his questions, Edsmond believed Rand's story. In his joy for finally having someone who believed him, Danny started talking about K'un-Lun and Iron Fist which only made Edsmonds convinced that Rand was suffering from a psychotic diease. Later at night, a Staff member arrived to tell Rand that he was being moved. He had to put a straitjacket on. As Rand was moved, he was led into a room where Dink and his two accomplices were waiting for Rand. They started hitting and hurting Rand. Fortunately for Rand, the pain help Rand getting him out of his drugged state. This helped him achieve focus and allowed him to summon the Iron Fist. With the enhanced strength gained from his powers, Rand released himself from his straitjacket and proceed to defeat his attackers. Elated that he got his powers back, Rand waited till the staff member returned to open the door. Pushing the man aside, Rand headed for the exit door. He found the metal door that barred him from his freedom, he charged ahead and smashed the metal door away. Taking a moment to take a breath, Rand leaves the hospital. All the while, Harold witnessed Rand using the power of the Iron Fist through the monitors. Retaking Rand Enterprises Rand found refuge back in Chikara Dojo. He witnessed Wing taking care of Shannon and his accomplice when they came to look for Rand. After driving them away, Rand got out of his hiding place. Rand promised that he will make it up to Wing. She told Rand that she want him out by the morning. Next morning, Rand remained at the dojo and played loud hip-hop music as he mediated. Daryll entered and was bewildered by Rand's meditation. Shutting off the music, Wing asked why Rand wasn't gone. He explained that he was worried about her safety, which was why he stayed. She insisted that she didn't need him to protect her. Rand lectured Wing about the flaws in her style. Annoyed, Wing tried to punch Rand to which he evaded. The two had a brief spar, all the while Rand lectured about her fighting style. Rand easily won the spar, but Wing still insisted that he needed to go. After some persusion, Rand managed to convince Wing to let him stay longer. Later during the day, Rand waited for Joy outside the Meachum Residence. Now convinced that it was really Danny, Joy sat down with Rand and start conversing and catching up. Invited inside the residence to continue their talk, Joy offers Rand a check for 100 millions of dollars. All he need to do is to change his real name. Disappointed by Joy's request, having come to be acknowledged and accepted by the Meachums who he considered to be his only family left in the world, Rand left the residence in anger. After leaving the Meachum's residence, Rand went to visit the Rand Memorial. Taking some time to respect and mourn his parents, Rand noticed that the memorial was well-maintained and someone has been delivering flowers to the Memorial. He asked a nearby gardener about who delivered the flowers. He was directed to the office. At evening, outside Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, Rand spotted Jeri Hogarth leaving her firm. When Rand approached closer, Hogarth turned around and threaten to spray Rand with peeper spray. Rand tried to convince Hogarth that he was Danny Rand. He called her by a nickname that he gave her, J-Money. Hogarth is hesitant to believe Rand. He continued by trying to go into more details about their past. Slowly convinced, Hogarth asked Rand a few personal questions. When Rand managed to answer all of them correctly which managed to convinced Hogarth much to her surprise and joy. Afterward they went to the park to continue their talk. Hogarth explained that she had been handling their estate ever since the accident and that includes taking care of the Memorial. Rand thanked Hogarth for her help, to which she said it was a small matter since she was grateful for Wendall Rand for giving her first job. She explained that she had a complicated relation with the Meachum. Hogarth told Rand that they needed to find every possible evidence in order to prove his identity. When Rand asked how much it will cost for Hogarth's service. She gently replied that he didn't need to pay her service beside making sure that her firm will be permanent retainer for Rand Enterprise. Hogarth gave Rand a suite to stay in and some money to buy new clothes before leaving. Returning back to the dojo, Rand witnessed Wing's student practicing. Initially simply witnessing, but when the students started fooling around, old habits from his master's teaching kicked in. Rand grabbed a nearby wooden sword and demanded order and respect among the students. Rand tried to lecture the students. When one student started mocking him, Rand responded by hurting the student. Wing witnessed the art. In Wing's living room, Wing was infuriated by Rand's actions. When Rand retaliated by asking if Wing was training kindergarden students or warriors, Wing retorted that she was trying to provide a safe place for her student who is regularly bullied and beaten by family and bullies. Ashamed, Rand apologized for his actions. Wing once again demanded for him to leave her dojo. Staying at the suite that Hogarth had provided for him, Rand felt unfamiliar and uncomfortable by this sort of lifestyle. He couldn't sleep on the bed, having spent years sleeping on hard floor. He eventually laid a blanket on the floor near a window in order to comfortably sleep. As he slowly fell asleep, he briefly remembered about his time in K'un-Lun. Next morning, Rand met up with Hogarth. She informed Rand that his case turned out to be a challenge since there was no evidence about him. Hogarth suspected that the Meachums are behind it. She warned that if they have no definitive proof, they will lose their case. When kids passed by with their skateboard, Rand remembered a time where he was injured using a skateboard. Rand headed over to the hospital where he once visited. When he entered the record room, he meets a man in a suit. Rand asked if he knew anything about his record. When he was briefly distracted, the man punched Rand at the back of his head when a glove fist. The man started dosing the room with Ethyl. Barely keeping himself consciousness, Rand managed to concentrate by focusing on his chi and summoning the Iron Fist. He fought the man. During the fight, the man managed to light the room on fire. As the man ran away, Rand noticed an unconscious woman nearby. He managed to save her in time before the gas tank exploded and destroyed all the records. Rand went to look for the Meachums. He found them in a restaurant. Angered at the Ward's actions, Rand voiced his disbelief at Ward's. He told Ward that he used to regard him as a brother he looked up to despite his bullying. He asked if Ward really hated him this much. Ward agreed because he insisted that the Danny he knew was dead and he want him to stay that way. After a brief scuffle, Joy breaks the fight. She told Rand that Ward wasn't his brother and she wasn't his sister. Hurt, Rand told them that he have Hogarth's help and they were coming for them. Rand told them that they couldn't deny his birthrights. With that said, Rand left the restaurant. The next morning, Rand and Hogarth met with the Meachums and the Board. The pair managed to prove their case by showing the clay vase that Rand once made. There was a fingerprint on the clay vase that had the exact same match as Rand's. Now with undeniable proof about Danny's identity, there was nothing else to discuss. Ward threatened that he will bury them with motions, delays, discoveries and depositions in order to delay Rand for ten years. Hogarth replied that they will see them in court. As they headed out, Ward criticized Rand's decision for not taking the money. Rand replied that it was his name and that meant something. As Rand and Hogarth headed for the elevator, Rand saw his father's and Harold's pictures. Looking at Harold's picture, he got curious about the coincidental meeting with Harold back in Hospital. Rand saw Ward going into his office and was talking to someone on the phone. Rand eavesdropped on Ward. He started following Ward to a building. Rand was unable to continue when one of the door needed finger scanning. Rand went out of a window and started climbing to the next floor. As he was about to enter through a window, he got pushed out. As Rand fell, he barely managed to cling onto a light. He started utter a brief saying to the service to all beings of K'un-Lun before losing his grip, fell down and lost conscious when he hit his head. When Rand woke up, he was inside a living room. Ward greeted him when he woke up. Ward asked why Rand followed him. Rand realized that Ward was the one who kicked him off the building. Before anything happened, Harold intervened. Rand was stunned and shocked as he realized that Harold was alive and the visit back at the hospital was real. Harold convinced Rand that he had to do it to protect Rand Enterprise. Convinced and happy to see the closest thing to a family and father figure, Rand shared a hug with Harold. He reassured Rand that he was home now. Harold explained about how he was still alive. After spending three years diagnosed with cancer, he was approaching by some people who gave him a cure. He needed to die first in order to cure him. When Rand asked him about the people who cured him, Harold told him it was The Hand. Rand was shock at hearing that the Hand was in New York and that they infested Rand Enterprise. Rand explained to Harold that he have never seen them and has only heard about them in fables back in K'un-Lun. Harold pleaded for Rand to help him get rid of them. He also asked Rand not to tell Joy about it for her own safety. Rand promised but as he was stuck in court, he can't do much. Acknowledging that, Harold told Ward to stop all litigation against Rand and offer him everything as the rightful heir to Rand Enterprise much to Ward's displeasure. Harold informed Rand that the Hand recently made them enclose a deal to the pier, Red Hook. Once that was said and done, Rand and Ward left for the elevator. Inside, Ward warned Rand not to trust Harold, that he was no replacement for his father and that he only cared about himself. Later, Rand return to Rand Enterprise wearing a suit and ready for the announcement. Rand has been provided a page for him to read. As he read, he told the journalists about how his journey has been long road to get back home to Rand Enterprise. He continued with by saying that his father instilled him a love and respect for the company that has never faded. He talked about the accident that led to the death of his parents and him being the only survivor. He then explained that he was rescued and raised by monks. He ended his speech by saying that his experience has taught him the value of life and hard work, that Rand matters. The Billionaire of Rand Enterprise The journalists starts asking questions. A journalist from Bulletin asked Rand if it was true that he was recently committed to Birch Psychiatric Hospital, to which Rand confirmed. Work in procces Personality Danny is a kind and caring person. He always approaches people with a friendly and polite attitude. Claire Temple who have encountered Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, notices that Danny's innocence and honesty set him apart from these people. Danny cares about the people around him, going so far as to use his majority stakeholder power to sell a revolutionary medicine at cost (thus denying Rand Enterprises from making any profit)'' and keeps the payroll of employees in a factory he shuts down due to an environmental concern of the factory poisoning civilians in Staten Island. His years away from New York has made Danny inexperienced with how the social norms workss in the society which makes his attitude come off as rude and offensive to people. His lack of social experience and trusting nature makes him naive and an easy target to be manipulated by forces around him. Growing up in K'un-Lun and not resolving his parent's death, Danny is consumed by rage when he reaches an impasse in a situation or feels powerless; this rage & confusion blocks his powers of the Iron Fist. He is haunted by the death of his parents and this made him feel empty and directionless. Even when he became the Iron Fist, this didn't change. This played a part in his decision to leave K'un-Lun in order to find his answers and learn more about himself. When pushed and angered, Danny can act recklessly and charge ahead without thinking. Such as when he went to deal with the Hand in the harbor without a plan or how he went to deal with Harold despite the fact he was protected by multiple guards. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chi Manipulation: After gaining the power of the Iron Fist, Danny can harness his chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities. The power of the Iron Fist also grants Danny many abilities that he has not yet learned. **'''Iron Fist: By channeling his chi and focusing it into his fist, Danny can make his fist inhumanly powerful and resistant to injury and pain. With his fist in this state, Danny can exert superhuman strength and force. He can smash through steel doors, break out of restraints, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. When Danny uses the Iron Fist, his fist's density and durability is seemingly on the level of Luke Cage's unbreakable skin, as he can use his fist to deflect bullets and blades, while sustaining no harm. **'Chi Healing': Danny is capable of healing his wounds by channeling his chi. When a bullet pierced his hand, he was able to regenerate the wound in a matter of seconds by summoning the Iron Fist. Also, by holding his hand over her body, Danny was able to use his chi to burn the poison that was killing Colleen Wing. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Channeling his chi allows Danny to enhance his focus and perception. This allows him to react to danger in mid-combat at a superhuman rate. He was able to react to, and easily dodge a bullet, as well as effortlessly, one-handedly block the attacks from one of the Hand's best warriors, without looking. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Under Lei Kung's tulage, Rand has underwent rigorous training in ancient Chinese martial arts since childhood, thus he has exceptional mastery of Kung Fu. His martial arts prowess, combined with his mystical power of the Iron Fist, allows him to overpower most of his enemies effortlessly. Danny has also showed proficiency with multiple weapons, including swords and nun-chucks. Even without the Iron Fist, Rand is able to take down well trained security guards including a large man taller than him with sheer skill and dexterity. *'Master Swordsman': Rand's mastery of ancient Chinese martial art also extend to swordmanship, wielding a wooden practice sword in a manner similar to a Jian and was able to effortlessly bring down Colleen's student by striking him in the leg. *'Multilingualism': Rand is fluent both in his native English and Chinese Mandarin. *'Master Acrobat': Rand is extremely agile and has great skill in parkour, able to climb and leap onto the second floor of a building and enter the room through the window; he was also able to effortlessly leap over a car that was seconds away from running him over. He could climb a high wall and leap over it in a matter of seconds to elude pursuers. He has shown extraordinary prowess in freerunning able to incorporate it into fighting,making full use of his incredible agility to disarm enemies off their firearms and subdue them with lighting quick reflexes giving them no time at all to retaliate. *'Meditation': Rand is a master of meditation, he practise meditation to recharge his chi (life force) as well as to calm his mind. Relationships Family *Wendell Rand † - Father *Heather Rand † - Mother Allies *Order of the Crane Mother **Lei Kung - Trainer **Chodak - Savior **Tashi - Savior **Kuo **Rabnet *Rand Enterprises **Ward Meachum - Childhood Friend and Rival turned Ally **Megan - Assistant **Lawrence Wilkins † *Colleen Wing - Love Interest and Girlfriend *Jeri Hogarth - Family Friend and Lawyer *Claire Temple - Friend *Big Al † *Karen Page *Yangsi Gongshi - Enemies turned Situational Allies *Radovan Bernivig † *Sabina Bernivig Enemies *Harold Meachum † - Former Friend turned Enemy *Joy Meachum - Childhood Friend turned Potential Target *Shannon *Hand **Madame Gao **Bakuto † - Ally turned Enemy **King † **Andrei Veznikov **Grigori Veznikov **Bride of Nine Spiders **Scythe **Zhou Cheng *Davos - Former Best Friend turned Enemy *Alexandra Appearances Trivia *In the comics Danny is Luke Cage's best friend and the two of them founded "Heroes for Hire", a superhero protection agency. *Danny Rand is mentioned in the non-canon video game Iron Man. While driving A.I.M. forces from a nuclear facility in Russia, Tony Stark tells Pepper Potts to call Rand and tell him he will be able to make it to their scheduled golf game.''Iron Man'' video game Behind the Scenes *Prior to the casting of Finn Jones, many people expressed hope that the main role would be portrayed by an East Asian actor. When the Caucasian Jones was cast, the decision was criticized by, among others, Marvel writer : Marvel writer outraged over Games of Thrones actor Finn Jones casting in Netflix show and actress Chloe Bennet.Agents of SHIELD’s Chloe Bennet: Why I Stopped Using My Chinese Last Name *Before the casting of Finn Jones, many martial arts actors were considered for the role of : **British Scottish actor was considered for the role during the early 2000s after he portrayed in the . **British English actor Scott Adkins was considered for the role of and Punisher in the late 2000s, following his stunt doubling of as in 2009. He later played Lucian in Doctor Strange. References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vigilantes Category:Defenders Members Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Iron Fist Category:Rand Enterprises Leaders Category:Executives